Clan Kuychar
The Kuychar are a small Taajar clan hailing from Northern Odaiba, near the coast. Their clan colors are deep indigo and pale tan. Clan History In antiquity, the Kuychar were renowned as priests and storytellers, with the ability to create amazing feats of illusion. They lost this prestige following the Tajaar’s defeat at the hands of the Imperials, and many members of the clan initially resisted many of the cultural assimilation policies, especially the forbidding of the old gods. This resulted in the exile and execution of several prominent clan members and an almost complete restructuring of the clan hierarchy. Though the Kuychar have long since abandoned their rebellious ways, whispers of resentment towards the Angavur and the Imperials still flare up occasionally before the clan elders quash them. In the last Fursic rebellion, Kuychar zrupgar participated in some campaigns under the Angavurs, although the clan's koshi zrupgar were forbidden from all but clan-based war activities. This remains a sore point for many of them. Despite their cooperation with the Angavur and with Imperial policies, the Kuychar remains at its heart a fairly traditional clan. While they technically have adopted the caste system, there is little distinction in treatment between saihoko, dashi, and ringti--although warriors of any kind enjoy a measure of respect. Demographics Currently, the Kuychar clan consists mostly of artisans, who produce a wide variety of glass jewelry and bone and wood inlay work. Kuychar saihoko swing buy the clan seat every few months or so to pick up a new batch of work and drop off the spoils of their trade to be shared among the village. Other saihoko work as fisherwomen in the clan village, while a few dashi act as caretakers for the clans mukau herds. The Kuychar are notably one of the few clans to train koshi zrupgar.'' ''There are currently about twenty fully-trained dashi in the clan with this position, several of which serve as an elite guard to the Toroshu. Clan Seat The Kuychar village of Sednkuy runs from the coast-ward grasslands of Odaiba up to the sea itself. The huts of Mukau herders and whichever Zrupgar are currently guarding the clan's boarders dot the grasslands. Closer to the sea lie the hunts and workshops of the ringti, while the fisherwomen's huts run right up to the sea. The dwelling of the jahagir, her family and her guard lies just where the grass turns to sand. The village has large, well worn avenues of sand and dirt through which the collectors of driftwood, shell, and clams can be seen walking all times of the day. Some of the larger families of fisher-woman also have wooden bridges leading between their raised hut. Kuychar dwellings are generally built from bamboo and cedar, and waterproofed with mukau-bone glue. Animal hides help with insulation in the rainy winders. Most dwellings close to the sea are up on stilts to lift them above the changing tides and frequent storms. The Kuychar's main "hall" is perhaps not deserving of that name; it contains only a small room to receive visitors, decorated in the Taajar style with animal hide rugs draped over woven benches and a central coal hearth to keep the guests warm or heat a pot of strong black Taajar tea. The walls are decorated with felted tapestries in many colors. Behind this room is the Jahagirs private receiving room which can be accessed directly through her quarters and the quarters of her family. To the sides of the receiving room lie the quarters of the Jahagir's personal guard. The Kuychar are not accustomed to receiving Imperial guests and make little concessions for them. The Kuychar once owned the largest repository of Taajar sacred texts, objects, and histories, but these were destroyed or locked away by the Angavur after the Taajar's defeat at the hands of the Imperials. Category:Clans